Halloween Costumes
by rochsmell
Summary: Completely out of canon. Something that could have happened if the Cullen's had stuck around after Bella's 18th birthday. DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all these characters and my admiration.


Emmett stood in the hallway, staring into the large mirror hanging against the wall, grinning to himself. Edward was sitting on the last step, watching him try and rub off as much make up as possible. Rosalie had gone slightly overboard on Emmett's Frankenstein costume.

"It's going to be so _cool_, scaring all the little kiddies at that party!" Emmett laughed, making his most menacing face to Edward in the mirror.

"We'd be a lot scarier, as our selves, without the costumes." Edward grimaced.

"Edward, this is meant to be _fun_," Esme admonished from another room.

"And it will be," agreed Carlisle, walking into the hall, his wizard hat touching the ceiling.

"Remind me again why we are going to this ridiculous Halloween party?" asked Edward, as the giggles of the Alice, Bella and Rosalie wafted down the stairs.

"That's why," answered Emmett, indicated the fuss the girls were making.

Jasper thudded down the stairs, his normally neat hair in a crazy mess on his head, dirt smeared across his cheeks, scratches trailing around his neck. His clothes were dirty and threadbare.

"What, exactly, are you meant to be?" Edward raised an eyebrow in his brother's direction. Jasper's normally sullen face broke out into a humored grin.

"Were-wolf."

Emmett smothered a laugh as growled tumbled from Edwards's chest. Carlisle grinned and Esme wandered in from the living room. She set her witches broomstick against the wall and nudged Edward. "It's a joke, Ed."

"It was Bella's idea!" Jasper defended himself, "and I don't think I'm the only one to be influenced by her in costume choice!"

Edward ducked his head, embarrassed. "Well, she always says I'm her Greek God, I might as well use what I've got."

Emmett laughed again as Jasper pulled at Edwards Grecian tunic, revealing his pale muscled shoulder. Edward readjusted the silky material with as much dignity as he could muster.

_I think Bella will love it_. Esme thought, looked pointedly at Edward.

"Which God exactly, Edward?" Carlisle teased, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Apollo!" Emmett joked.

"Eros" Winked Jasper.

_No, she actually say's Adonis_. Esme contributed again in Edwards mind.

Edward frowned, "Adonis wasn't one of the Olympic Gods"

"Still Greek mythology," Esme shrugged.

"Alright, get ready!" Alice called down the stairs, "we're coming! And don't peek in my mind Edward!"

Jasper stood next to Emmett expectedly, Esme dashed to grab a camera, and Carlisle wandered next to Edward. They all looked up the stairs, where Rosalie suddenly appeared in a trailing red dress with a skin tight bodice, two small glittering horns poking out of her hair.

"Rose, during Halloween you're meant to dress up!" Edward teased.

Rosalie paused halfway down the stairs, frowning. "I am dressed up, I'm a she-devil"

"You don't need a costume to be a she-devil, Rose" Jasper assured her.

Rosalie flew down to Jasper, looking ready to kill. Emmett pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her affectionately.

"You're costume is great babe." He grinned, then murmured into her ear "we'll put those horns to good use later"

Edward gagged as Rosalie snorted, hitting Emmett playfully. Carlisle and Esme attempted to remain oblivious to them. Jaspers eyes had returned to the top of the stairs where Alice had begun to make her descent. The bells and charms on her genie costume tinkled gently as she danced down the stairs. Jasper stepped forward to meet her at the bottom, and Edward had to step back to be out of their way. Jasper seemed dazzled by Alice's appearance.

Alice pulled way from Jasper's embrace and called up the stairs "Come on Bella, time for photos!"

The whole family looked up the stair expectedly, but no Bella appeared.

"Bella?" Edward called up, "Anything wrong"

"Are…are you sure about this, Alice?" Bella's voiced hesitated down the stairs, though she didn't come into view.

"Oh come on Bella, you look great! Just get down here!" Rosalie encouraged, Edward glanced at her, surprised, before glaring at Alice.

"What have you done Alice?" he threatened.

"Oh stop fussing; you'll love it, Edward! Get out of my head!" Alice hissed back, translating the last Harry Potter book into Sanskrit in her mind.

"Bella?" Esme called up the stairs, "come down dearest."

"Yeah Bella, you can't hide up there forever! Jasper and I will come and get you!" bellowed Emmett.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming" grumbled Bella under her breathe.

She appeared at the top-most step, and carefully began walking down. Her dress was floor length, silky, black and white. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head, so that her neck and upper chest was exposed, pale and tempting. Her make up was minimal, except for a dark shadows under her eyes.

_It must be from the lack of sleep. She really needs more sleep_, thought Edward. _She does look beautiful, though it's not really a costume._

Bella paused halfway down the stairs and looked up, waiting for reactions.

"I don't get it," Emmett broke the silence.

Sighing, Alice danced back up the stairs and took Bella by hand, leading her the rest of the way.

"I get it Alice, Bella you make an amazing…" Carlisle started.

"Shhhh", fussed Rosalie, "Let Edward work it out".

"Work what out; it's not a costume?" Edward argued, "Why doesn't Bella have to wear a costume?"

Bella paused before the last step and grinned wide at Edward. Fake plastic vampire fangs slipped past her lips that were painted blood red. "So I truly am a vampire bride", her tone triumphant.

Emmett, Jasper and Esme laughed out loud with realization, while Edward glared first at Alice then Bella. Taking the last step, Bella tripped on her skirt, and fell forward. Edward, as always, caught her.

"Hmmm, not yet beautiful."


End file.
